OVERPROTECTIVE DANNO
by robustketchup55555
Summary: Grace is 18 and going out with a guy who Danny doesn't approve of. 1st date, and the 5-0 is on the way.


_I do not own CBS Productions, Hawaii Five O, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

* * *

Steve looks up from his desk.

"We're done for the day, guys." He's about to go on but Danny emerges from his office.

"No, we're not done. Chin, run the name Jake Haridest through the system. Steve, Kono, you're with me. Chin, I want you to meet me outside Alan Wong's restaurant after you get all the info." Danny stops to straighten his tie.

"You're taking charge now or what? Who is this, Jake Haridest?" Steve asks.

"Grace's boyfriend. Guy's a creep, I don't trust him. They're going on their first date tonight, I want to be there in case something goes wrong." Danny explains himself.

"This is a little overprotective. Does Grace know about you, spying?" Kono asks.

"No, and she's not going to find out unless my suspicions about this guy are true." Danny says, walking out the door, leaving the others with no choice but to follow him.

* * *

"Ok, Jake Haridest is not a person. Never was. So, it's safe to assume he's someone else, using a different name, and did not make himself an identity." Chin says over the earpiece. "I'm on my way,"

"Good," Steve says, pulling a hard right. "Give me the story."

"She met him a week ago, through 'friends'. She sees these friends when she's with Rachel, and I've never met them, and Rachel doesn't talk about them." Danny starts.

"But you can accept these could be regular people and this guy could be a regular guy," Kono interjects.

"A regular guy without any sort of identity to his name. Keep going." Steve says. Danny keeps going.

"I met him a couple times, Grace introduced him to me, and, I don't like it."

"What's bothering you about this guy?" Kono asks.

"I can't place it, but something's not right with him." Danny says.

"Before I left, I put his face into the recognition system. It should send the results to your phone about now," Chin's voice comes through the earpiece. Kono picks up her phone, and reads through the results.

"So, Jake's face matches up with a face, known as Glenn Greene. He's done everything, drug and weapons dealing, abduction, murder, theft, plagiarism, everything." Kono exclaims. Steve presses the gas pedal farther.

* * *

Danny spies Grace as soon as he gets there. She's sitting at a table with Jake, a.k.a. Glenn, and Danny is so mad, Steve can feel heat emanating off of him.

"C'mon," Steve whispers, pulling his partner outside, 27 yards away from Grace. Kono peeks up from behind them.

"I could go on the inside," She suggests. "Steal a apron, wait their table,"

"Grace will recognize you," Danny points out.

"Fine. We all stay out here and only barge in if the guy isn't just a guy who wants to restart but hasn't set up an identity yet?" Kono asks.

"Yeah, but we don't stay crouched here in the bushes," Chin says, coming up behind them. He just arrived on his Harley-Davidson.

* * *

So the 5-0 sets up. Steve takes one corner of the restaurant, Danny on the opposite corner. Kono and Chin follow suit, Kono on a corner and Chin, opposite from her on the remaining corner.

They stay in their spots as the night progresses. Soon the young couple[even though Danny is going to see to it they are not a couple after this night] get onto dessert. Steve watches as Grace orders 'the coconut' and 'Jake' orders the 'crunch bars'. 'Jake' gets up, excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Glenn's up," Chin announces, also seeing the situation.

"I can only see Grace," Danny informs them.

"I got the kitchen," Kono starts. "Wait, what the heck is Glenn doing in the kitchen?" Kono suddenly asks. "He's drugging Grace's dessert," Kono watches.

"Ok, this ends now."

"Wait, Danno man, see if he admits to anything," Steve suggests. They watch as 'Jake' comes back out, and talks to Grace. Then dessert comes, out, and 'Jake' watches as Grace start to take her first bite. Grace stops, and starts to tell Jake about how thankful she is to have such a nice boyfriend. She almost takes the bite, but then starts to get emotional.

"I don't deserve you," She says. Now Danny has to put an end to this, because this stupid jerk is making his daughter cry. She almost takes the bite, stops, but by now 'Jake' loses it. He pulls Grace into a chokehold, and pulls his gun. Now, the 5-0 moves in.

"5-0!" Steve shouts, aiming his 9mm pistol at Glenn.

"You can put your hands up, Glenn Greene," Chin adds.

"Glenn?" Grace asks, confused. Danny walks up to Glenn and disarms him, also taking Grace with him. She wraps her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Danno," She whispers as he hugs her back. Steve, Chin, and Kono are taking care of the rest of the aftermath, and the cops are arresting Glenn.

"For what? That jerk drugged your food. Why didn't you eat it?" Danny asks.

"Text messages are a little more subtle that barging in," Grace says, showing her father the texts from Steve to Grace.

 _To: Grace_

 _From: Steve_

 _dont eat the dessert. ur boyfriend is wanted and he drugged ur food. outside, and will be in when something happens. trust me, ur dad wants this to end ASAP_

"Ok, monkey, you're coming home with me tonight. Text your mother. I'll be home in a half hour," Danny instructs Grace.

"Thanks, Danno," She hugs him one last time before heading out.

* * *

"You texted Grace." Danny says. Steve is driving them back to HQ. They just finished sending Glenn to jail.

"Well, you wanted to stop it too early. Even if we were wrong, he drugged the dessert-"

"And at that point it could've been stopped,"

"But I texted her not to eat it, and he gets fed up, pulls a gun, now he's got jail time for hostage added to his long sentence." Steve points out.

"Thanks, though. It's my daughter. I should be able to fix these things by myself, I shouldn't have to call in a special police force to help me out." Danny admits.

"Yeah, well, remember this Danno, there's four of us. Your daughter, she's the fifth," Steve says.

"What?" Danny asks.

"She's the fifth member of the 5-0." Steve says.

"Ok. Why?"

"I don't know. 4-0 sounds less cool."


End file.
